User talk:King Oskar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adoption Center/@comment-King Oskar-20110424080303 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HankGuideDude (Talk) 08:13, 24 April 2011 ???? I think you are poisonshot. No Danger do not a baby.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiyas! Welcome to the wiki. If you have any questions, you could ask me. Thanks for adopting Danger; I was almost considering mixing all of the 1st adoptables together to make some kind of abomination someone might want to adopt. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 02:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Danger I just think of the pets. You can make your own stats if you want to, or you can ask DMSwordsmaster. I'm not sure what you mean by "And how i can take a picture to text?" Do you want to know how to make a gallery or a caption? Anyway, make sure to sign your posts so we know who you are. You can sign with four (4) tildas (~) or with the signature button, assuming it is still on the new skin. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 19:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Scrollllllll What do you think? 16:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Not Bad... It is not bad scroll, but I want made my own... I comming made it! Credits On your user page, it says that you don't know the credits for Danger. Being one of the fist pets, I made Danger by myself, so you can go and change the credits if you want. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Next time sign your posts. To sign, use the signature button at the top of the page or sign using 4 tidles (~) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good Stats Quote: I like your stats, I make own! :-) King_Oskar Hehe, just don't make them overpowered. :p Peace, gamelover101 here... 00:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: have you seen my stats? Yes, and please, don't spam stuff like that plz... Peace, gamelover101 here... 23:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Water? What was that? You changed someone else's fanart picture into something else. That's vandalism. Don't do that again. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Pretty Sweet What did you use to make those cards in your gallery? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Borg Cube? Do I smell Star Trek on you, sir? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It's been a while, but... Taking a look at your and the image search, I've unexpectedly encountered some files that weren't ever used before: Energy_Potion.png (Now known as this ) and . While the latter would possibly be an artifact of yours, ignore that. There are more, but I won't go through it now, since I'm in the process of cleaning and putting the items in order, you see. If you happen to spare some time to revise/add more ideas, you're free to come by and do so. Anyways, your pets have been confiscated, in case you didn't know that as well as any you owned have been encased in a book of reality that was thrown, retrieved, burned, burned again, thrown again and eaten by a cooked fish that I happen to own ever since. 11:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I hope you didn't mind that I gave a new look that doesn't contradict the Brewer class. 13:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back! I saw your message on HGD's talkpage. The wiki indeed changed a lot. I used to be a noob at the time you were active. Now I'm better. We had to change your potion's name to Elexir. I hope it do not matters. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 14:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) It does actually, what a shit --King_Oskar 13:36, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh boy, history time... :I have been an admin (but not bureau) since the beginning, and while that, I WASN'T keen on sorting the pages and the like, so they've been collecting dust, until about a year ago (notice how long) I've started the whole organization called: "The Migration" or something similar in order to clean out pages that don't appeal like the Dan-Ball Wiki. :Yes, everything was changed from pets to stories to ideas to more stories in that messed-up order, which is why the background, the logo up there, and this whole "medieval theme" came to be; interference and style-wearing. :The badges... yeah, I'm not really responsible for all that mess to go with and with even the thought of having SR-esque badges occurred to me not just once, I've left this to "grow on its own" just as I did to the idea pages in the past. It is also part of the seemingly archaic inside-jokes we have on here, so excuse us. :It is nice that you remembered this place and what it used to be! But now I'm under the repairs of the weapon chart and then the rest of the pages, so if you want, you can still adopt pets that were confiscated, maybe more ideas for Dan-Ball? Anyways, welcome back! :Oh, and the black yoshi? His name is ZoshiX, the creator. 14:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC)